The Adventurous
by ewcsonic
Summary: San always found life inside the walls quite boring. Little does he know of the massive yet unwelcoming world awaiting him. (Read or watch Attack On Titan before reading, most of this content will rely heavily on the word built by Hajime Isayama) Rated T for blood and cursing
1. Chapter 1 - Inside Wall Rose 1

**(Year 830 – Wall Rose)**

"San!" Yelled a figure in the distance, "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mother!" I replied quickly.

My name is San Oce, a 9 year old boy living in Wall Rose. I live a peaceful life with my parents. They both have blonde hair like me, Dad has brown eyes, Mom has black eyes, and I have hazel eyes.

"My, my San, you're looking quite handsome today!" Teased my Mom.

"Yeah, yeah." I Commented.

Even though I should be like everyone else around here and be proud of the fact that we are so far away from the titans, I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm not getting the most of what I have in these walls. No one would agree with me though, after all around here any talk about Wall Sina and the outside word is taboo. So I just keep those feeling saved in a bottle for now.

"I'm going to go to Lucas's house Mom!" I forced out of my throat as I swallowed the last of my bland meal.

"Really? You just finished eating though?" Complained Mom.

"I promised Lucas I'd be there at three quarter sun!" I explained as I rushed out the door.

Lucas is my best friend, after all he's the only one who really understands my lust for outside of this confined wall. In fact he's the one who made me interested in the real world when he found a documentation of the outside world that his parents hid from him. His parents are in the Garrison so they'd have a book like that.

As I'm passing the basic designs of the houses (brown walls, red roof) I spot Lucas's house. I dash over to it in excitement of seeing him again. Almost would've smashed into the door with the momentum I gained. And without a moment of hesitation, I knock on the door.

Almost as if he was waiting at the door he opened the door and said, "Hi San!"

"C'mon, let's go to the water!" I spat out excitedly.

After he asked permission from his parents he ran around his house as a short cut. We both giggled in anticipation. However we still needed to check up on the promise.

"You still joining the military?" I said awaiting a reply.

"You Bet!" Lucas said without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Inside Wall Rose 2

(Year 833 - Wall Rose)

Finally, it's the day. I pack a loaf of bread for the trip blindly as I don't really know where the application center is. It is the day to apply for the military! Even though my parents wouldn't let me. Plus, it was around 1 quarter moon I decided to go anyways (9 or 10 p.m our time). This was an action that would change my life, so I have to go through with it.

Being careful not to make any noise I place my note of farewell on my clean dresser. I walk carefully on the wood to avoid any creaking. I stare out of my sole window as this may as well be the last time I see this wonderful view. Sliding the window up and placing my feet on the worn window sill, I think about my parents. And without a moment of hesitation, I jump.

The sudden noise of my surprises me as my feet hit the ground causing me to jolt my head to the left to spot anyone that could be looking. Quickly, I dash to the right to avoid the main square. I guess my reflexes have gotten better over the past 3 years. After all, now I am 12 not 9. I take a left and keep running in the alley way.

Immediately as I spot a faint glow from a window a skid to a halt and kneel down to grasp a pebble. Setting my trajectory towards the window I throw the pebble at the window and wait for a sign of life. Lucas presses his head against the window and spots me. He waves his hand and slides his window up just as I did.

I whisper, "Let's go!" as he leaps off his window sill.

He responds by grinning when his feet hit the ground. I have him take the lead because he told me earlier today that he found the application center. While we are navigating through various alley ways I start to have second thoughts. Is this really a good idea? How will my parents react to my actions? My train of thought was sliced in half as I spotted a sign that had, "Military Sign-ups" written onto it. Lucas and I skidded to a halt and opened the light filled door frame.

"Hello,"an old man spits out in surprise, "Are you here to join the military?"

"Yup!" I respond excitedly.

Finally I am ready, ready to begin my adventure for freedom!

(During 750-840 humans used a system of time based on the location of the sun as a reminder. An example of this would be at about noon they would say it's 'Half Sun' or slightly later at about 4 or 5 pm they would say its 3 quarter sun.)

**(Welp, my friend does this for her stories so I guess I'll try this thing too :D)**

**(If you're reading this thank you! And, I will try to make longer chapters *Fiddles with thumbs while rolling my eyes*)**

**(Next time we are really getting into the meat of the story, so I hope Sasha AKA Potato Girl doesn't eat it)**

**(Um, ah, er, you see...)**

**(OKAY FINE, HERE)**

**(#distressedwhalenoises)**

**(*Runs sloppily into my bedroom crying*)**

**(*Muffled* MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Muffled*)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Area 1

(Year 833 - Training Camp)

(DAY 1)

"Listen up!" Yells the training instructor.

The training instructor is black, has black eyes, and he curses a lot. And when I mean a lot, I mean almost every sentence has a curse word in it. The ground that we are standing on is tan, It reminds me of the terrain apparently named a desert. It was said to have mountains of sand! Except these 'mountains' aren't very big.

"You MAGGOTS don't know anything about titans... You..." The instructor yells.

The instructor leers at a man named Qyun Uyami, he has black eyes, orange hair, and is very tall. You can tell by the shaking of the left hand behind his back that he probably is regretting coming here. He starts walking towards him.

"What are you going to do when you encounter a titan huh?" The Instructor criticizes.

"I-I would try a-and k-" Qyun Uyami stutters.

"Did I tell you to stutter boy?" Whispers the the Instructor.

"N-No sir!" He says confidently.

"THEN DON'T STUTTER." Screamed the Instructor directly in his face.

"Yes s-sir!" He says un-confidently.

The instructor went around to everyone that were organized in the 4 lines of 10 people and criticized them as well. Along with me...

"Hey!" The Instructor whispers, "Blonde!"

I keep in the part of myself screaming, "No no no no no no no no no no!" to myself.

"Yes sir!" I respond quickly and loudly.

His expression changes from blatant anger to being surprised, he simply moves to the next trainee. Why did he just skip me? Every other student who was scared let a little bit of the feeling escape into their voice, yet I was able to keep it locked up. I suppose that's it. (Whoop-dee-doo)

(Later That Day)

We are in the dinner cabin. Everyone is surrounded by logs stacked on top of each other, it was clear that the room hadn't been used in a long time though. I am surprised by the small amount of people who were left. I mean, people can't be THAT scared? The wheels rolling against the rocks outside twitch me back awake as I gaze over at Lucas.

"I can't believe how many people left already." I state to break the silence.

"Yeah," Lucas stutters, "though I can say that the instructor just scared em' away. You gotta' be tougher than that."

The people sitting close to the door are sweating all of the sudden. But wh-

"HEY MAGGOTS!" The instructor screams,"IT'S TIME FOR BED YOU SPINELESS COWARDS!"

"Yes sir!" We all respond desperately trying to hold back the 'PLEASE DON'T KILL US' in our brains.

In a few moment all of us have hurried out of the dinner hall to lean on the cabin. We are shivering not because of the cold, but because we are scared. Making my way around the desolate sand I spot a sign that spells out, "Boy's Dorm" In a dim light. I dash towards the door as if I was running from hell to doors blast open as I slam into them with enough force to break my skull. I felt l of the eyes in the room steer towards what they call a 'Dead Weasel'. I crawl towards a ragged bed surrounded by ones that looked exactly the same. I think, "What do ya know, the beds are uncomfortable" to myself as roll my eyes. Another 'Dead Weasel' pops in after me (In other words Lucas) I wave to Lucas and tell him to take the bed above me because it's free.

"Hey, Lucas." I ask.

"What?" He answers.

"How do you think the next few years are going to go?" I question.

"I don't know." He states truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad we did it." I yawn, " Good night."

"Good night." Lucas also yawns.

And 1 minutes later the lights snapped off.

Click!

**(HAI GUYS - Corgi101)**

**(Ummmm, why are you here? - Me)**

**(Oh, ewc! - Corgs)**

**(Oh god no... - Meh)**

**(DID YOU READ MY NEW FANFIC? - Corgee)**

**(Look just, why are you here? - MEE)**

**(Ty blew up my house with shampoo so I have no where to stay. - COARGI)**

**(FINE, you can stay. Just don't mess with my fan-fiction. - MAH)**

**(Oh crap - CorgiOneOhOne)**

**(What? - E-double-you-C)**

**(I have to appear in your next fanfic end *devious smile* - 101igroC)**

**(GAWD DA- - MEEE)**

**BOOP BOOP BA DEEBEE DEEBEE DOOP **


	4. Chapter 4 - Training Area 2

Click!

The lights flick back on. "WAKE UP YOU DEAD RATS!" Yells the instructor, "GET READY IN 30 MINUTES OR NO DINNER!" While everyone is yawning and attempting to get up I yawn and fall to the floor.

"Oww..." I spit out.

While it does hurt I can't say that it didn't help me wake up faster. I look around to see that several other people have fallen on the floor as well. While I prepare a new set of clothing I spot a sign that says the following:

MONDAY - BALANCING

TUESDAY - STENGTH TRAINING

WEDNESDAY - ON FOOT DEFENCE

THURSDAY - REFLEX TRAINING

FRIDAY - MIND TRAINING

SATURDAY - PRACTICE

SUNDAY - SHOW LEARNED

So we have a schedule for everything, I'm guessing that we'll repeat it every week and get stronger.

**(After Breakfast)**

Now everyone (Or what's left of them) is here. Well, we came here on Sunday so today we'll be doing balancing. We stand silently for 5 minutes straight when 10 people from the Garrison come rolling in some of the balancing triangles (2 People each triangle). 4 people and I go up to the triangles.

Lift the cables!" The instructor orders. The soldiers turned a crank that sent the cables drifting upwards untill we are floating in the air. I fidget backwards because of the sudden environment but I catch my self mid fall. The gear was designed for mid air combat so it is very easy to balance. Once I am fully balenced I take a look around me to see how the others were doing. 3 of the people keep on fidgeting and have a look on their face that shows that they are holding their breath. While the other one was swaying back and forth blissfully.

The one swaying blissfully was Lucy Dwas. A lady of my same age. She used to have long blonde hair, but cut it for training because she thought it would get in the way. Anyways, she seems like she's preety skilled. There were never any girls my age in the neighborhood so she looks rather... cute.

"ENOUGH! PUT THEM DOWN!" The instructor ordered.

Afterwards, the Garrison put us down and repeated the process for the remaining students.

**(Dinner Time)**

"So, how did the balancing go?" I ask.

"It was really easy." Lucas answers truthfully .

I put my elbow on the wooden table and rested my head on my palm. Footsteps appear to my right so I open an an eye.

"May I sit here" Lucy asks.

Lucy? Why is she here?

"You guys looked nice so I want to sit with you two. Besides it looks like you guys are getting rather lonely" She smiles.

What's this sensation? My heart is beating much faster than normally when I look at her.

"S-sure!" I stutter.

"Thanks!" She says.

"Are you okay San? Your face is red." Lucas questions.

I feel my forehead.

"I don't think so, my temperature is fine" I state.

"Okay." Lucas says.

What the hell is causing this to happen? I look to my left to see Lucy sitting there. My face fills with red. I jerk back upright and continue eating my boring meal attempting to lose this strange feeling.

"I'm going to go back to the d-dorms! Bye!" I spit out as I dash out of the dinner hall.

My foots steps push away the dust as I walk towards the dorms. That girl, was she carrying a disease or something? There must be some reason I'm feeling so weird. Maybe I'm growing or something. But the feeling is so particular, it's only near her that I feel this way.

I spot the dorms and keep my eyes on them. I grasp the handle and open the door expecting people to be there. However, no one is there.

I guess that it is pretty early for me to go to the dorms at this time. So, I flick the light switch up and stroll towards my bed.

"Ahh..." My back weighs down on the comfortable bed as I yawn.

I reach down and throw the covers over myself.

Goodnight.

**Whoa god!**

**Yeah, I've clearly been slacking in terms of production speed.**

**I'm gonna be pretty busy with some school work but I'm sure I can find some time to write mah story.**

**So I'll be working on the next ch-**

**BZZSSSZZT**

**WELCOME TO THE CORGI SHOW!**

***claps***

**THIS IS CORGI**

**HAI IM CORGI**

**I MAKE SMUT**

**BZSSSZT**

**Wow.**

**...**

**Great job.**


End file.
